Life After The Death Game
by MrHappie
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that takes place after the Death Game. Individual story's summaries inside. Stories are linked, somewhat. Most recent story arc: Warrior's Tournament. The GMs of Alfheim Online planned a server-wide competition.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy new year! Aaaaaaaaand I'm late. Planned to publish this 1st Jan, but oh wells. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Summary: A mysterious scythe user is preventing players from proceeding to the 31st floor. Kirito and friends decides to challenge him. Contains OC.

* * *

May 3rd 2026, Alfheim Online, Kirito/Asuna's house

"Sehhh! Starburst Stream!"

Sparks flew everywhere. Kirito continuously swung both his swords as blue sparks erupted from his swords clashing with Asuna's rapier. First, a horizontal slash with the right sword, followed by an uppercut slash and a full circle spin with the left. Then, both swords did another horizontal slash from left to right and immediately followed up by a downward X-slash with both swords, then an upward X-slash. He continued to unleash this sword skill as Asuna blocked all the hits beautifully.

Clink. Clank. Both his swords dropped onto the floor halfway through.

"Ah... As I thought, it isn't easy to recreate this high level dual-wield skill as an original sword skill here in Alfeim Online. The power of the strikes are also too weak." Kirito said dejectedly with his avatar's head facing down.

"It's okay Papa! You can do it next time!" Yui cheered as she floated around the both of them, then transforming into her original body.

"Mmhmm! Shes right. Anyway, we should take a break Kirito-kun. Come back into the house, I've prepared the usual spicy sandwiches!"

Kirito and Yui both jumped in joy and high-fived each other. They both ran off into the house, leaving Asuna behind.

Asuna sighed, then smiled to herself.

"Oi Kirito! You better change out of your training gear before stepping into my kitchen!"

"Ah! I almost forgot about that," he replied, freezing in his tracks.

Suddenly, their front door swung wide open and a pink-haired avatar ran in, with her hands waving above her head while screaming. "No good! Another front line guild has been completely destroyed! You've heard right, about this player guarding floor 30. Apparently he claimed to have solo-ed the 30th floor boss and he is now PK-ing anyone that tries to go past him. He calls himself the Dark Executioner. Username, Takeshi. Unless someone defeats this guy, we can't continue to clear the floors!"

"Wait... How did you get in here!?" Asuna exclaimed while completely ignoring what Lisbeth said.

"Eh? Erm... Never mind that... Kirito-kun! What do you think about this?"

"Hmm..." Kirito said as he brought his finger to his chin, "I think we need a fingerprint scanner for our door to prevent you from crafting a key."

"NOT THAT!" Lisbeth shouted. Her face turned red from the embarrassment.

"Haha. About that Dark Executioner guy, yeah I guess I'm interested. It is kinda our responsibility being the "Strongest party" after all." Kirito said with a chuckle.

"Then its set!" Lisbeth shouted out in excitement. "I'll gather everyone up. Let's meet tomorrow at noon, usual place. See you!"

"Hm. So, how much is a fingerprint scanner lock again?" Asuna whispered, half jokingly after Lisbeth left.

* * *

May 4th 2026, Alfheim Online, Lisbeth blacksmith shop

The party gathered up comprises of the strongest Slyph warrior Leafa, the Salamander Katana-user Klein, nicknamed "Berserk Healer" Asuna, Cait Sith archer Sinon, the blacksmith Lisbeth, the beast tamer Sillica, and the hero that cleared the death game, Sword Art Online, Kirito.

The decided party set up would be Sinon and Asuna at the back line. Sinon providing long ranged offense while Asuna concentrates on healing injured party members as well as switching to close range with her rapier when needed. The middle of the party will consist of Leafa, who is able to provide either magic damage or use her amazing close range fighting skill, and Sillica, who will be providing support with Pina's abilities. The vanguard will be Kirito, Klein, and Lisbeth, all in which specializes in close range combat.

"Why can't people just get through to floor 31st when the guy is asleep or offline?" Klein asked, his face full of curiosity as his hand rubbed on his recently shaved beard.

"Technically, sleep isn't required in the Virtual World as the body in the real world is already resting. The mind will still feel tired nonetheless." Lisbeth answered while giving him the "You are so dumb" look. "I also heard that this guy... is a scythe user."

"Ehh?" The whole party cried out in unison, except for Sinon who have probably heard about it.

"Scythe users are very rare, or rather good scythe users are rare, as it requires a ton of skill and reaction time to be able to block and combo with the weapon. Especially when the weapon just got released, there aren't many people using it now." Yui said.

"This means that he's going to have a weak defense, however good he is." Asuna followed up.

After Lisbeth finished maintaining all their weapons and they discussed their strategies, they set off for the 30th floor boss room, all pumped up to see this "legendary" scythe user that have taken out front line guilds and clearing parties.

May 4th 2026, Alfheim Online, floor 30th outside boss room

"Ahhh!" A player let out a terrified scream as he ran out of the boss room, trying to escape.

"Reflective Throw" a scythe flew out of the room and headed directly at the escaping player.

The player turned around in an attempt to block the spinning scythe. He swung his blade and it deflected the scythe, making it bounce off his now broken blade sending the scythe faster than ever towards Kirito, who was standing in front of his party.

"Snake Bite!" Kirito's sword glowed purple as it unleashed two consecutive strikes on the blade of the scythe, sending it flying back.

Normally, Snake Bite would break the weapon, especially if it was thrown at such a distance. Obviously this guy has a monstrous strength and a weapon with high durability.

The party entered the boss room to be greeted by a man in a black cloak, much like the Coat of midnight. He had a sickening grin. "Ah... Hero-sama you finally came. I just had a feast on the souls of these weaklings. I'm pretty much full but I can make room for you and your beautiful party members. I am Takeshi, the Dark Executioner."

Although Kirito was angry at his remark, he knew that this guy was no joke. Being logged in 24/7 to guard this room, and strong enough to take on front line guilds, it wouldn't be surprising if he really did solo the 30th floor boss. "Yui. His level?" Kirito whispered to the pixie flying above his shoulder.

"This guy... he... he is 10 levels higher than you, Papa!" Yui exclaimed in surprise after looking through his details.

_How did this guy level up so fast, and totally unnoticed? He is probably the highest level player in the game currently, how did anyone not know about him until now? Did he transfer his character from another game?_

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this battle, hero-sama. Me and scythe can hardly wait. Shall we begin?"

Not waiting for a reply, he activated his scythe skill, Reflective Throw. The scythe once again flew towards them with great speed and power.

"Snake Bite!" Kirito activated the one-handed sword skill again, but only to deflect it. The spinning scythe flew right into the back line towards Sinon.

Forsaking her usual calm and collected personality, Sinon's eyes grew wide in shock and had no time to dodge it. As a sniper in GGO, she didn't have over-the-top reaction time like Kirito, and considering the speed the scythe is flying at her, even Kirito couldn't have dodged it.

After severely injuring Sinon, it flew directly back at Takeshi. He caught his scythe with grace and spun it a few times, as if to mock them.

Wasting no time, or perhaps, angry at the act of disrespect, Kirito charged directly at him. Remembering that a scythe user will have bad defense, Kirito quickly unleashed sword skill Vertical.

The Dark Executioner stepped back swiftly and swung his scythe to block the hit. He blocks it perfectly by redirecting the sword with the curve of the scythe to his left, then swinging back at Kirito. It would've been the end for anyone else, but with Kirito's quick reaction time, he drew his 2nd sword, the Excalibur, and blocked the hit while activating Horizontal with the long sword on his right hand.

As Takeshi jumps back to dodge, Kirito saw an opening and used his Original Sword Skill, Deadly Sins. It is a powerful 8 consecutive hit sword skill. Takeshi seem to block and avoid these hits with ease while he waited for an opening, however, Kirito used his self-invented skill, Skill Connect, to cover up the delay and unleash Vorpal Strike with the Excalibur.

Takeshi skillfully calculated the timing of his Vorpal Strike and dodged it, leaving a long delay. "Heh, my turn now! Two-handed scythe skill, Death Slicer!" He shouted. Takeshi, along with his scythe moved as one as he cut horizontally through Kirito's body.

"Onii-Chan!" Leafa screamed, eyes full of worry and panic as Kirito's health dropped below half and into the yellow zone. She rushed in with lightning speed to scoop his body up while Sillica commanded Pina to stun Takeshi with Bubble Breath.

While Leafa and Asuna starts healing Kirito, Lisbeth and Klein charges in to buy time.

"Heaven Piercer." The Dark Executioner swung his weapon downwards to release a huge wave of pure energy towards the both of them.

All of a sudden, there were only Kirito and Asuna left standing.

_Are we actually losing this. 7 of us, losing to a single person. His eyes, I can tell, it is filled with loneliness. This world is his life. To him, being undefeated is everything. I have to defeat him to make him realize that there is much more to life than that._

"A... Asuna-san. Go." Kirito whispered weakly.

"Hai. I can only wear him down a little. Come soon." Asuna replied in a serious tone as she stood up and changed her weapon to a rapier. Kirito weakly stood behind her, slowly recovering from his injuries.

"5 souls claimed, 2 more to go." Takeshi mocked. He slowly moved towards Asuna, while spinning his scythe again.

"Mother's Rosario," Asuna activated the 11-hit sword combo once he got in range. The Dark Executioner struggled to defend against this amazing sword skill. Several cuts appeared on his face and arms. His movements slowed down.

However, it wasn't enough to finish him. Takeshi grinned as he saw his opening to attack. He raised his scythe and swung it down at Asuna.

"_Don't forget about me."_

*Clink*

His scythe got deflected by an arrow.

"Sinon! Thanks for the opening!" Kirito shouted. He rushed in with both his swords to finish the battle.

"First, a horizontal slash with the right sword, followed by an uppercut slash and a full circle spin with the left. Then, both swords did another horizontal slash from left to right and immediately followed up by a downward X-slash with both swords, then an upward X-slash. This... This is Starburst Stream!" Asuna gasped in shock.

"This isn't a sword skill. The sword isn't glowing. There isn't any system assist. Papa is doing this based off memory and his own skill!" Yui beamed.

The attack ended with a forward lunge with the left sword. As expected, Takeshi's scythe defense could not keep up with the speed, especially after being worn down by everyone else. The sword lunged straight into his stomach.

"22nd floor. On a hill at the southwestern edge. I will be waiting for you in the house." Kirito whispered to Takeshi.

"Thank... You..." Tears flowed down his cheeks and dropped onto Kirito's hand that was holding on to the blade. His health bar slowly decreased to the red zone, and eventually disappeared.

* * *

May 3rd 2026, Alfeim online, Kirito/Asuna's house

"Mmmm! Agil! I didn't know your barbecue skills were this good!" Klein said while he stuffed his mouth full of chicken wings and sausages.

Kirito and Asuna was hosting a party at their house over the victory. Agil felt guilty about not being able to take part so he made up for them by providing a barbecue for the first time. Kirito and Asuna were snuggling against each other on the couch and Yui talking to Leafa and Sillica.

"Uhh... Wha..?" Klein said with his jaw dropped and right hand still holding a chicken wing. It was a comical sight to see, however none of them laughed as they saw the stranger walk through their unlocked front door.

"Ah. You made it," Kirito grinned.

"Whuh?! T.. T... Takeshi?!" Everyone else yelled out in astonishment.

"Ah... I guess I have some explanation to do."

"Hell yeah you do!" Klein waved the chicken wing angrily in the air.

"Um... You see, he isn't a bad guy. I felt it. Through our fight."

"I simply won't accept that explanation," Sinon added.

"I was just acting! I swear! I just wanted to catch your attention! You know, acting like a typical villain..." Takeshi said in a timid voice while waving his hands above his head wildly.

"It's hard to accept this, but if Kirito-kun is okay with this I guess I'm fine with it as well," Asuna rested her head on Kirito's should as she said this.

"I think he's an alright guy," Lisbeth claimed.

"You're just saying that because of the overpriced sales you've made on low quality scythes due to this Dark Executioner being amazing with scythes," Sinon countered with a calm voice.

Lisbeth let out a nervous laugh and tried to change the topic, "Hey, why don't we start playing some party games? Truth or dare anyone?"

"Great idea. Takeshi why don't you join us as well?" Kirito suggested, turning to face Takeshi and tried to let out a gentle smile.

"Ehh... I'd rather not... You see I don't really..."

"Its okay. I'll keep him company," Sinon interrupted.

* * *

"Kiiiriitooo... When are you planning to get married with Asuna? Why... are there so many cute girls that like you Kirito..."

"Yup. He is completely drunk."

"Hahaha!" Everyone joined in laughter.

_Nights like these, is what makes life beautiful. I hope you will understand this, Takeshi._

"I was just like you once. Not really good at making friends," Sinon said as she walked up to Takeshi with a drink in hand.

"R.. Really?"

"Yeah... But these guys, they're good people."

"They made me realize... The virtual world is merely a tool for people to bond. However, I still... I still find it difficult to accept this. The virtual world is all i have."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Life is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets. Don't waste your time being alone. There's someone that will understand you, just find him."

* * *

**A/N: That's it guys. First story of the series! Please leave a review/PM on what you thought about the story, especially the fight scene. Hope you guys will give me your support throughout this series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It has been awhile, just busy with personal issues lately. Anyways, I present to you the prologue of a new arc.**

* * *

Summary: Prologue of a new arc, Warrior's Tournament. The GMs of Alfheim Online planned a server-wide competition.

"Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!" The central bell rang four times. The game masters of Alfheim Online rarely used the central bell, which rang server wide to all players, except for an important announcement or an emergency patch.

"Ah! Why did you press the bell so soon? I wasn't ready yet! Oh what, I'm on? Shit! I mean, *coughs* This is a server wide announcement. Good afternoon everyone, I am game master Cyclops, and on behalf of everyone here on the Alfheim Online team, we would like to thank you for your continuous support in this VRMMORPG. We've had some tough times getting players since the Sword Art Online incident left a bad impression, however we recovered and are currently progressing smoothly," the voice rang through all the players' ears, as if they were wearing headphones. "And what better way to thank you than have a server wide competition! That is right! Game master Sky here, along with me, will be hosting a server wide competition in 2 weeks!"

The announcement went on the cover the rules and instructions for the competition.

All players must sign up at the world tree in two day's time in order to take part.

All participants level will be changed to 40 after two days in order to ensure that the competition is based more on skill. After the two days, participants will have a experience boost to level up quicker.

Each race will battle each other in the preliminaries (salamander vs salamander, undine vs undine, etc). The two finalists will proceed to battle the finalists of the races in an all versus all match.

Equipment will stay with you and your level will reset to original after the competition.

Then, the announcement ended. Players all around Alfheim Online were deeply surprised by this announcement as it is the first server wide competition ever held. Their eyes were filled with different emotions; excitement, uncertainty, and most of all, determination. Determination to train and be the best.

That night in Alfheim was full of celebrations. Players all around shouted in excitement and held parties. They were going to enjoy their last night, before the sign up opens the next day. That is when they were going to start training hard, no doubt.

"Well. That got em' pumped up," GM Cyclops said to his partner, Sky, in the control center. "Looks like we have to start working hard eh. The competition is going to be tough to organize. Ah! Ya plannin' to take part, Mister Trick?"

At this moment, a slender figure stepped through the door into the room full of screens and computers. "Yeah. Wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world," his dark voice echoed throughout the room.

"Yes. With you participating, it will make it much more interesting. I'm sure your favorite pet, Kirito, is going to participate as well," GM Sky said with a calm voice.

"Yes. I am looking forward to it. To see what kind of guy he is. The one that defeated Kayaba Akihiko, and Sugou Nobuyuki," the man, known as Mister Trick, said with the same deep and calm voice.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the late updates. I'm even late for the date i set for myself. Don't worry, I'll try to update more often, especially with the start of the new arc. However, no promises. Please review or PM for any ideas you would want to suggest to be used, I will consider! Thanks for reading, Cya!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. It is an encouragement and incentive for me to continue my writing.**

* * *

**Title: Klein's Training: The Samurai and The Ninja**

**Summary: A chapter entirely on Klein and his training for the Warrior's Tournament. He walks into a special dungeon door where a quest awaits him.**

**Characters: Minor OCs, Yui, Klein**

* * *

"Kuraa!" One after another, the goblins fell as the Salamander Warrior charged through the dungeon. Since the announcement, he has been training furiously, leveling up as much as he can to gain an advantage over other players.

He came to a halt, in front of a mysterious purple door. He continued walking, taking conscious steps through the mist that was guarding the door.

"I don't remember this being here the last time we cleared this floor..." He thought aloud. Then, he brought up his right hand to call out the system menu. "Level 64. Heh, I'm doin' pretty good. Well, no point just standing out here. Lets go Yui!" the Salamander Warrior shouted with much enthusiasm as he charged into the door with the little pixie flying behind him. Of course, this is Alfheim Online. One need not be extremely careful before entering a hidden dungeon. After all, you can simply re-spawn after dying.

The door slowly creaked open as Klein stepped in. The lights by the side of the room sparked up one by one. The mist cleared up to reveal two figures. One clad in samurai armor, about twice the size of the average avatar in Alfheim Online. The other, a slim figure in light armor with the shape of a woman. Both seemed like NPCs, with exclamation marks above their heads.

"What is this, some sorta quest? Yui."

"On it! Ah, Uncle Klein. You sure are lucky! This is a recently updated quest. Only the first two players that goes through that door will be able to accept this quest. According to the system, you may either help the Kagerou Mishitaya, the ninja, or her rival, Tokugawa Ieyasu to kill the other. Not sure about the reward, but its sure to be something good!" Yui said as she checked her newest quest data files.

"Nani?! I have to choose between a beautiful young woman, or samurai-sensei? I can't do that!" He replied with a hint of genuine worry in his voice.

As you can tell, Klein and samurais have a deep connection. His avatar in Sword Art Online, with red robes and black armor, resembles a samurai. He has been looking up to them his entire life, learning from their loyalty and battle spirit. However, he is also a young man, which makes him naturally attracted to women. Or in his case, might be unnatural because the fingers on your hands cannot even count a third of women he flirts with in a day. This is a tougher decision than you'd expect.

While Klein was busy pulling his hair out, the fight erupted between the two.

The bigger sized man charged at the small-sized woman with a considerable amount of power and speed. The blade of the samurai was not able to touch the ninja at all as she skillfully dodged all his attacks as if she saw them coming. However, she seemed to be getting cut by the blade even though it missed.

Small cuts appeared on Kagerou Mishitaya's arms and stomach as the fight progressed. Blood drawn by the samurai flowed to the blade and slowly turned it to crimson red. "Bloodshot Strike!" The samurai shouted. The blade turned fully red as Tokugawa Ieyasu raised it over his head and readied a clean strike down at the ninja.

Yui warily observed the newly added sword in action, recording the abilities and statistics into her database. "With a strike that powerfully, considering all the effects of previous strikes added up, Kagerou Mishitaya has no way of dodging it," she thought in her head, "She has to block it."

"Soul Shatter." The ninja finally unsheathed her katana, unleashing a clean and strong stroke to cut off the powerful strike, breaking the sword into pieces.

This left both the little pixie and Klein's mouth dropping open in astonishment. "Wha... What? Judging from the power and appearance of the samurai's sword, it was at least an ancient-class if not, legendary! It was broken in one hit, and it was not even an offensive strike!" Yui exclaimed.

Without hesitation, the ninja used another of the sword's abilities. "Strangling Vortex." The attack was unleashed with a flawless and beautiful motion, swiping the sword from top right to bottom left, opening a black hole that started pulling everything in front of it towards it. Tokugawa Ieyasu put up a strong resistance to the pull.

Klein's eyes were fixed on the battle in front of him, almost forgetting that it was his quest. The ninja turned back and looked at Klein, signaling him to make a decision.

He then grabbed his katana at the side of his armor and pulled it out of the scabbard. At this moment, the samurai stopped resisting the force and fell towards the blade of Kagerou Mishitaya. However, right before the blade touched his chest, he gracefully spun to the right to dodge it, and unleashed a precise elbow strike to the ninja's stomach. She fell back and spat out blood. The attack left him with a short time of delay before his next move, which was more than enough for Klein.

The salamander warrior swiftly moved in and sliced the samurai into half, before whispering an apology, "Sorry... Tokugawa-sama. You are my role model and inspiration. Yet I... I... betrayed you."

Tokugawa Ieyasu's mouth curved into a smile, "The true samurai way, always protect the lady." He slowly faded away and disappeared eventually.

As the battle died down, the ninja thanked him. "Arigato, brave warrior. I bestow on you my beloved katana as a reward. Her name is 'Soul Breaker', take care of it." she said before disappearing as well.

Yui sighed. "Finally made a decision, Uncle Klein? Took you long enough."

"Urusai! It was a tough decision okay?"

"Yeah, you had to choose between a big bulky guy or a beautiful young woman. Tough decision," Yui commented sarcastically, "Anyways, let me take a look at that katana."

"Ah... Legendary-class. 'Soul Breaker'." Yui said as she scanned the katana, "specializes in breaking the very soul of blades. Three unlocked abilities come with this katana. 'Soul Shatter', a move that turns the opponents attack into your own offense. Time it right, and it will shatter your foe's sword in a single hit. 'Strangling Vortex', a move that sucks the opponent into you, creating opportunities for other teammates to attack while they resist. 'Crushing Silence', the katana lets out a immobilizing aura. Blades that are affected will be destroyed with the next clean hit on it. Wow! This blade is-"

"Whatever man! I'll figure it out sooner or later. Let's go train some more!" Klein ran off shouting back at Yui.

She sighed again. "You weren't listening at all were you!" She shouted back, transforming back into pixie form and gave chase.

_With this katana, I'm going to win this tournament. I'm going to prove my worth. Then, I'm going to get some chicks!_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading through the whole chapter! Thanks for the reviews again and keep them coming. Next few chapters will be about the training our main characters go through. Oh, and i decided to add a section after the story to tell you in detail about the OC or the weapons/bosses/ just about anything I come up with.  
**

* * *

Name: BloodLust Sword

Description: A two-handed black sword that slowly turns red whenever blood is drawn by the user. The blade suggests a fang, symbolizes the bloodlust. The guard is a simple bar, black in color. The handle is generally black with red rubies laid on it.

Known abilities: Ability 1 (passive*) - Blade of the sword will cut enemies that are within a close distance from the blade, even though it does not directly touch them.

Ability 2 - 'Bloodshot Strike'. An attack only usable when sword turns completely red. It is an incredibly strong attack with a greater effect area than normal attacks by the blade.

Ability 3 - 'Blood Thief'. Converts blood level indicated on blade into life for the user.

Characteristics/Personality: NA

Owned by: NA

*passive abilities are abilities that are constantly in use/applied.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi Guys!:) Here's chapter 4. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: Sinon's Training: The Fight at Grassland**

**Summary: Sinon training out in the open fields. However, she gets attacked by two men and a fight erupts between them.**

**Characters: Quite major OCs, Sinon, Yui**

* * *

She narrowed her eyes and focused her vision. The weapon pressed against her chest as she pulled her hand back. She held her breath and stabilized her aim, before letting go.

"Graohh!" The Orc Warrior fell onto its knees and landed face first on the ground. After ensuring its death, she put her bow down and caught some air. She then took another few steps, and another group of monsters spawned before her.

Sinon, the Cait Sith, has been clearing wave after wave of monsters, never stopping to take a break. She was more than determined to use this tournament to defeat Kirito. Ever since what happened in Gun Gale Online, this had been her goal.

The Orc Warriors showed no hesitation and was positioned around Sinon in a matter of seconds. They swung their axes down at her with all their strength. She kept her composure as she gracefully avoided all their hits before planting an arrow in the middle of their forehead, one after another.

They eventually fell to her precise aiming. " 97% hit rate. Not good enough," she said to herself.

" Don't push yourself too hard Aunt Sinon," the little pixie said as she popped out of her pocket and flew in front of her. "I'd say, you stand a pretty good chance to get into the finals!"

"Of course. The preliminaries are just to wipe out the unskilled players," Sinon calmly replied, still cleaning up the continuously spawning monsters.

"You'd better be careful though. My system says that for this tournament, several legendary-type equipment have been released into the world. You will be in a great disadvantage if you don't have one."

"I'll just beat em' with skills," her reply came in the usual tone.

The cheerful expression on Yui's face suddenly turned into a worried and fearful expression. "I'm detecting two players approaching your location! They recently attacked another player and still have the red-name status. It is highly likely that they are coming to attack you."

"Yui. Hide," these two words came out of her mouth as she took her bow and activated a skill. "Explosive Scattering." Arrows scattered rapidly throughout the open field, exploding upon contact, killing groups of Orc Warriors instantly with the area of effect from the explosions. She then held her bow in preparation for the coming battle after clearing out the entire field, leaving only a huge empty space.

She heightened her senses and listened. She felt the breeze on her skin and the sounds of the grass dancing to the rhythms of the wind._ They're here._

"Ah. There you are! You sure are a great archer aren't you. Clearing monsters that fast," the man said. He had red spiky hair and big brown eyes with scars around his avatar. He gave off a fierce, bloodthirsty look. _A salamander..._

The man stuck out his tongue in a disgusting manner while he and his partner slowly landed on the grassland. "You're quite a cute girl... Honestly didn't expect a girl to be here. This only makes it harder to... slaughter you."

"Hey, Ragna. Don't take too long. I'll be off first," his accomplice said with a smirk, before running ahead.

"Hai! Jin-sama!" The man known as Ragna said in a carefree tone, that gives off a hint of madness.

Sinon clutched her bow as her nerves tightened.

_Wha... What is this feeling. Is this... Fear?_

"Now... Shouldn't keep him waiting. He can be REALLY scary if he wanted to."

Ragna drew his sword. The black sword with a shape of a fang with red rubies laid on the handle. "This here, is a legendary-type sword. The babe's name is "BloodLust sword". Pretty handy. Reaping blood, turning it to power. Just. My. Type."

He ran towards Sinon. She immediately drew her arrows and shot them at Ragna while moving backwards, trying to create some distance.

"Shit. This guy is powerful," she thought. The Cait Sith archer stopped in her tracks and mumbled a few words, generating freeze-type arrows.

_Ting. Ting. Ting._

The arrows, deflected off the blade, slowed the sword's movement down as she drew a lightning-type arrow and fired off. The arrow with sparks around it flew as fast as light towards Ragna and flew past the decelerated sword with ease, piercing into his stomach.

"Heh. Too easy," Sinon smirked. An explosive arrow appeared in her palm as she used the bow to take aim at the now paralyzed man.

"You... Tricky bitch."

Her expression turned back into a cold, emotionless one as she fired the arrow straight at Ragna.

_Tck._

"Ah... Ragna. Didn't I tell you to be careful on the way here. You owe me two lives already!"

"Gomenasai, Jin-sama."

_W-what?! Where did he come from? How did he deflect that arrow? Even if his reaction is as fast as Kirito's, to be able to split bullets and arrows, the explosive arrow I shot should have exploded once it touched anything anyway! A... And, he didn't even use a weapon to deflect it!_

"Tch," Sinon bit her lip.

"You must be wondering how I did all that, but I'm not so dumb as to explain everything to you before I kill you," the man said, as if referring to his partner as dumb. He then summoned his weapon into his right hand, a yellow and black striped spear.

"Die and begone."

He threw the spear directly at her. Sinon jumped back immediately. However, the huge blast radius as the spear clashed with the ground still blasted her into the red zone of her hit points.

"Not bad. Your reaction speed are well above average. Nonetheless, it will not prevent your death," he said as another spear appeared in his hands.

_Aeolus, God of the wind. Give me the power of the wind, grant protection that exorcizes all alchemy and physical powers._

"Cyclone Barrier!" A voice shouted. A wall of wind with considerable size rose in front of Sinon to deflect the spear.

Almost instantly, a Slyph in black clothing appeared in between Sinon and her foes.

_Kirito?! No... Takeshi!_

As the wall died down, the man took his scythe and pointed it at the two, with a threatening look on his face.

"Tch. Annoying maggots interfering with my business. All of your kind shall go to hell."

"You are the ones ganging up on a weak girl."

"RAARGH!" The man, Ragna, stood up from his paralysis and charged towards Takeshi, eyes full of madness. He swung the blade at Takeshi's skull.

Sinon shot an arrow straight at the tip of his blade to delay the attack as Takeshi moved in for an executing slice at his stomach. Yet again, Jin appeared in front of his partner, stopping the scythe's blade completely with just the left hand.

"Ragna. Withdraw."

Ragna sliced his own left arm with his sword. "Blood Veil" a sphere of crimson liquid formed from the blood flowing from his arm and they disappeared.

"Such troublesome people. Anyways, are you oka-"

"Don't. Call. Me. Weak."

"Al... Alright. But I just saved your life. At least be grateful for that!"

"Yes. I thank you for that."

"Anyway, those two are very dangerous people. Ragna, the Salamander, holds the legendary weapon, BloodLust Sword. Also, you can tell from his actions before, hes not... mentally stable. Jin, the Cait Sith, is especially impressive. He possesses two legendary equipment. "Divine Gauntlet" a glove that negates all magic enhancement and effects of whatever it touches and "Infinity Spear" a spear that is electrically enhanced and very powerful when thrown. It has a huge blast radius full of electrical power."

"Why are they attacking people then?"

At this moment, the adorable little navigation pixie appeared. "Allow me. Apparently there is this recently updated rule for the tournament. All participants killed before the tournament are considered out. There were too many participants and the Game Masters had to do something to cut the number. They seem to be trying to eliminate the powerful competitors as a team before the tournament even starts."

_Such dirty acts._

"Sinon. With this happening right now, you have to take care of yourself. You owe your thanks to Yui, who messaged me about your predicament. However, I might not be able to reac-"  
"Okay! I get it. I can take care of myself," she replied, storming off in anger.

_I'm strong. I will prove it. Jin, you made a big mistake trying to kill me. You're a Cait Sith right? You better make it to the preliminary finals, where I will destroy you. Kirito, you better not lose too. I'll see you one on one in the finals and I will beat you._

* * *

**A/N: Review/PM for suggestions and what you thought about it! Constructive criticism is fine too! Cya!:)**

* * *

Name: Jin

Description: Brown curly hair, wears glasses, average sized body, often wears a white jacket with black attire underneath

Known Abilities: -Spear Toss: Throws the Infinity Spear at a target, causing a huge blast in electrical power.

-Electrical Enhancement: Enhance anything he comes into contact with with electricity element.

-Power Negation: Negates effect of everything the Divine Gauntlet touches.

-Spear Thrust: A thrusting motion with the spear with electrical properties. Pierces through weak defenses easily.

Character/Personality: Somewhat calm personality. He is smart and has some control over his partner Ragna. Considered one of the most powerful people in this arc as he has possession of two legendary equipment.


End file.
